Not without You
by BlackUnicorn27
Summary: A young Andromeda Black wants to leave, since she doesn't agree with the life her parents chose for her. When her older sister finds her packing, she confronts her, trying to make her change her decision, afraid of losing her. Bellatrix/Andromeda; femslash; Blackcest!


**AN: Hey. So this is my second english story. I just got the idea when I thought about Bellatrix' and Andromeda's lives and what would have been if they both had chosen another way and this oneshot came from it.**

**I hope it's readable and you guys can enjoy it at least a little bit.**

**I'd like to know what you think about it! (:**

**xx Blackcorn**

**_Disclaimer: As always. The HP universe and the Characters aren't mine. Everything's JKR's._**

_**Not without you**_

It was late that night when Bellatrix Black came home from a formal dinner at the Lestrange's.

It was boring and just stupid. Mrs. Lestrange watched her the whole evening, judging her. The older woman always gave Bella the impression of being not good enough for her son.

Truth be told, she didn't even _want_ to be enough for him, but she knew she had to, it was her destiny to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. Her parents already arranged the bond when Bellatrix was five, like they did with her sisters.

Andromeda should marry Rodolphus' younger brother Rabastan, while Narcissa was to marry Lucius Malfoy.

While Bella and Andromeda weren't pleased at all with the idea of becoming the Lestrange sisters, Narcissa was rather happy with her arrangement. In her mind Lucius was a handsome and polite young man with enough money to grant her every wish, that was all she wanted.

The Lestranges were also a rich pureblood family, but Andromeda and Bellatrix just couldn't get comfortable with the idea of committing to men they didn't even know nor love.

But Bella knew it had to be done, it was in the interest of the family to connect the Blacks with the Lestranges.

While she tried to accept her parents decision, she knew that Andromeda couldn't do that, she knew it, because her younger cried herself to sleep in her arms every night. She cried because of the fact that they would be ripped apart in two months, when Bella's wedding would take place.

The two of them were very close, closer then they should be, closer than they were allowed to be.

They loved each other. With all of their heart.

Bellatrix loved Narcissa too, but not like she loved Andromeda, what they had was special and she was sure, she'd never find someone she could love like that again, but she also knew, that their secret relationship couldn't last forever, since she was to marry really soon.

After she had apparated into their house, she went to Andromeda and knocked on the door, before walking in without even waiting for a reply.

She was more than surprised to see her sister stuffing all her clothes into a bag, when she entered the room.

"Andy?", she asked, "What are you doing?"

Andromeda, who hadn't heard her sister come in, turned around with a startled look on her face.

Bellatrix instantly noticed that her eyes were red and puffy and that she probably had cried for a long time.

Andromeda sniffled, before whispering: "I'm leaving."

"WHAT?", Bellatrix hissed.

"You heard me.", her sister simply said, before she turned back around and continued packing.

Bella walked up behind her and took her hands, stopping them from moving, Andromeda tried to tear them away, but Bella's grasp was too strong.

"What do you mean you're leaving?"

"I'm leaving. I'm going to move in with Ted."

"Ted?", Bellatrix asked, "Ted Tonks? The _Mudblood_?" She spat the last word in disgust and disbelief.

"Yes, Ted Tonks. And don't call him that!"

"Why would you move in with him?"

"Because he just got his own flat, and because he loves me.", Andromeda stated.

"He _loves_ you? What are you thinking? You're gonna be with him or what?", the black haired witch huffed angrily.

"Maybe. I don't know. But what I do know is that I won't marry someone who doesn't know, love or appreciate me! And that I certainly won't stand by and watch you marry Rodolphus Lestrange!"

After that statement, Bellatrix instantly knew what Andromeda was thinking and feeling.

"So that's what this is about! My wedding to Lestrange!"

Andromeda looked down, avoiding to look her sister in the eyes.

"It's not like I _want_ to marry him!"  
"Then don't.", the younger girl whispered, looking up and staring in Bella'S dark eyes.

The older sister sighed: "It's not that easy, Andy, you know that!"

"Do I? It _could_ be easy. We could just run of together. Build our own life. Far away from what everyone wants and expects from us!"

"That's what we can dream about. That's what I dream about all the time, but it's not what will happen. You know that! We're Blacks! We can get almost everything we want, but that's the prize we have to pay."  
"I don't care what we can have!", Andromeda said vehemently, "All I want is you! I want to be with you. And if I can't have that, then I have to leave, because it would kill me to see you spend your life with someone else."

"I love you Andromeda, you know that.", Bella said with tears in her eyes. This hurt her as much as it hurt sister.

"Then go away with me."  
"I can't.", Bellatrix whispered.

Andromeda turned around and stuffed the last few things into her bag before closing it.

She then walked over to Bella and brought their lips together in what felt to the older sister like a last kiss.

Andromeda put all her pain and her love in this one, sensual kiss.

Both witches closed their eyes, wanting that moment to last forever.

Bella sneaked her arms around Andromeda's waist pulling her as close as she could, but soon the younger one broke the kiss and mumbled a silent 'goodbye' with tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

Then she grabbed her bag, attempting to disapparate, but was grabbed by her sister who forcefully yanked her back.  
"Andy stop."

Startled, Andromeda looked into her eyes.

"I can't be without you.", Bella said, the pain in her voice clearly noticeable.

"I can't either, but I'd rather be without you, than constantly seeing you and Rodolphus and being reminded of what I can't have.", Andromeda told her, trying her best not to sob.

"No, Andy, you don't understand. I can't _live_ without you", Bellatrix cried now herself.

"I'm coming with you."

"You...what?", the younger sister asked, clearly surprised. She never expected this.

"I'm coming with you. Like I said I can't live without you. I'd rather have mother and father hating me and Cissy being disappointed in me, than to spend the rest of my life without you."

"Really?"

"Really. I love you, Andy, I love you more than anything else. You were right the whole time. We shouldn't let the expectations of others come between us."

"Wow.", Andromeda sniffled, her tears now a sign of happiness, "I love you too, Bellatrix Black. You won't regret this, I promise."

Bella pecked her lips: "I believe you."


End file.
